


Checklists

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Andrew is working on healthy coping mechanisms when he's going through depressive episodes.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Betsy Dobson & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	Checklists

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. And a day late to posting this too. But Happy birthday Andrew and Aaron. 🎉🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊
> 
> TW: Depression

Andrew sometimes got depressed. More than sometimes. Not the depression in shitty movies where the character is tragic but portrayed as more attractive because of their tragedy. The kind where his skin was covered in zits because it had been three days since he showered. The kind where his hair was greasy because it had been a couple weeks longer than three days since he'd washed it. The kind where he was a sweaty bed lump with no energy for anything. 

At the end of week four of this Neil called Bee. Because unlike movie depression, you can't love a person's mental illness away. And because Neil was tired of waiting for Andrew to call Bee himself. He wasn't going to, and Neil was worried. 

"Accomplishing little things can cause a chemical release in your brain that often helps people with depression. I want you to create a check list of things you can do right now, and then do them."

It took another day before Andrew did. He wrote it in Renee's favorite shade of pink. He wouldn't admit it, but it made him happy. He almost laughed when a thought crossed his brain. 

'Guess I can check making a checklist off my checklist.'

Almost is inaccurate. Neil was an eyewitness to the soft laughter Andrew let out. 

He put down other tasks too. Taking a shower, brushing his teeth, making food, eating, watered plants. Getting dressed. Leaving the house for more than just practice and games. 

He crossed taking a shower off. It was pretty quickly following the placement of the lists he'd made. He had to admit, it felt really good being clean. Neil had tried making eggs whole he was in the shower, but Andrew took over after Neil insisted scrambled eggs were "Better crispy" and "Supposed to be brown". Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew from behind as he cooked. 

"I'm proud of you."

"Enough to let me get a new plant?"

"No, our balcony isn't gonna have enough room for us if you do that."

Andrew smiled smiled. There were bad days. Even bad months, but he was working on getting better one check mark at a time, and he was happy to have support.


End file.
